


Bow to me

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Blow Jobs, Crying, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Is that a thing, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Riding, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takumi's stressed, and Leo makes him an offer to help unwind that he just can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll stop writing about these two when I'm dead tbh. Apologies for any spelling errors or typos, they'll be fixed later.
> 
> This fic contains Dom Takumi and Sub Leo if you don't like that gg run while you can, otherwise, enjoy!!

Takumi was, to say the least, not exactly sunshine and rainbows that day.  Buried underneath textbooks, he had spent the whole day studying and he told himself not to stop, even at his boyfriend's protests.  It was nearly midnight on a Friday night, and as much as he wanted to, Takumi just wouldn't stop.  Reaching forward to take the book from his hand, Leo frowned slightly, taking a seat as he plopped down into his lap with a comfortable huff.

 

"You should take a break."  Leo said softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss onto his face as he scrunched up his nose in discomfort, sighing as he fell back down against the sheets with a grumble.  Leaning closer, the blond laid flush against his body, resting his chin gently on his shoulder.  "I know I  _should_ , but that doesn't mean I have to or want to."  He huffed, lips pursed as the taller male chuckled.  He knew all too well what it was like to be stubborn and overwork, and that just wouldn't do for his lover.

 

"I know, sweetheart.  But how about we do something else instead?"  He offered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline with a hum, sitting up against his lap as he smoothed out his hair slowly.  "Yeah?  Like what?"  Takumi asked softly, curious as to what his boyfriend was planning until he felt the roll of his hips gently against his crotch.

 

**oh.**

 

Groaning softly at the feeling of his lover rolling his sweet hips against the fabric of his jeans, he gently grabbed his hips, keeping him still for a moment.  "Sorry, I should've asked first-"  Leo spoke softly, sounding apologetic once he stopped and started to climb off his lap, before he yelpedat the feeling of his hips being gripped harshly as he was yanked down into a kiss, raising an  eyebrow in surprise when he felt his lover bite his lip gently before pulling away.  "It's not that."  He muttered softly, running his fingers gently through his lover's sandy hair before he pressed a kiss to his neck.

 

"I'm just not letting you get me off before I can kiss all over you."

 

A shiver followed a whimper from the blond, a smirk playing on the silver haired male's lips as he easily flipped them over, Leo huffing once his back hit the mattress and his boyfriend straddled his waist.  "What would you like to do tonight, sweetheart?  Since you so kindly offered."  He chuckled softly, lips ghosting over the pulse on his neck as he left small kisses, the blond gingerly wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Leo paused shyly, opening his lips to speak before a soft man interrupted him, his lover's tongue dragging across his collarbone slowly, biting his lip as his shirt was unbuttoned and tossed to the side.  "I want..  I want you to control me.  Completely.  I want you to be my master, and I your slave."  Leo admitted shamefully, the bulge in his pants growing as he spoke, a soft pout on his lips.  Takumi rose an eyebrow slowly and questioningly at his lover, who covered his red face in his hands, before he gently moved down to take his hands into his own to look into his eyes.

 

"Are you sure about this, Leo?"  He asked softly, nuzzling into his neck briefly before his hips moved down to grind against his boyfriend's crotch briefly.  They both knew Leo was interested in a lot of things, and Takumi wasn't sure if at this point he didn't have any or just didn't know when/what they were, but he always wanted to make sure before they did anything..  Not so vanilla.  Nodding slowly, Leo offered him a smile.  "I want you to own me."

 

Making sure their future shenanigans would be comfortable for both of them, he reached out and gently touched his chin, raising an eyebrow.  "Alright then, I will.  But with everything I do, you have to give me a color, okay?"  He hummed, earning a groan from the other as he furrowed his brow.  "Leo, don't complain.  We have a deal if you say yes, okay?"  Hesitantly nodding, the blond complied, earning a smile and a kiss.  "Good boy."

 

Anytime they had sex, they were sure to keep their safeword(s) in mind.  When Takumi would do something to Leo, Leo had to give him a color for how he felt about it.

 

Green always meant good, he liked it.

 

Yellow, didn't know or neutral.

 

Orange, was uncomfortable.

 

Red was a giant smack in the face of 'no' and 'stop', and Takumi couldn't seem to remember a time Leo said anything under the word Yellow.

 

Humming softly, Takumi pulled away from him to so agonizingly slowly take off his shirt, the fabric sliding down his shoulders and moving down to his waist before it fell onto the bed, making Leo whine in impatience.  Clicking his tongue in feigned disappontment, Takumi leaned down to give him a kiss he was silently pleading for, before gently touching the zipper on his jeans to tug it down.

 

"It's a strip tease, Leo.  You know, like the ones you did to me to get me all hot and bothered before?"  He reminded, causing the bottom to squirm slowly at the memory.  "Yes, I can tell you remember.  You remembered getting me so worked up and then taking me immediately, don't you, my little whore?"  He hummed, rolling his hips down as he successfully pulled off his jeans.  The blond whimpered at the name, Takumi thinking he may have gone just a bit overboard with saying that, until a soft mutter of 'green' reassured him he was okay with it.  Probably even liked it, he wouldn't doubt.

 

"Red."  Leo replied, causing Takumi to stop what he was doing, raising an eyebrow.  Did he do something wrong?  Did he not like the insult?  Opening his mouth to speak, and probablu apologize, Leo interrupted him.    "Stop teasing me."  He pouted, causing Takumi to go silent before bursting into a fit of laughter, confusing the other.  He (almost) spoke too soon.

 

"Alright then, my little slave.  I don't take commands from you, but I suppose I could be generous and give you what you so badly seem to want."  Taking off the remains of his clothing, he let out a sigh of relief as his member was exposed, before Leo began to sit up, scooting closer.  "You have to ask permission if you want something, slave."  He purred, reaching out to tangle his fingers in his hair before tugging on it harshly, causing the other to let out a strangled moan and a meek mutter of 'yes, master.'

 

Moving forward slightly, Takumi sat down on his knees, still holding onto the sandy locks of hair he tugged on sharply, forcing the other to move into a bowing position on his knees, elbows out to hold him up from having his face planted straight into his lover's erection.  "Leo?  Color?"  He asked softly and slightly worriedly, before he immediately responded with the same answer, an excited flush on his face.  Green.  He was enjoying this.

 

Nodding slowly, Takumi yanked his hair harshly to force him to look up into his eyes, lips parted in a ragged moan he let out at the manhandling on his hair.  "You must bow to your master, slave.  Only look to him if you're allowed to."  Nodding slowly, Leo stayed quiet, before his lips parted to speak.  "Master..  Can I..  Suck you off?  Please?"  A shiver ran down his spine at the pleading (and almost, yet not quite) innocent sounding voice of his lover/slave.

 

"You may."

 

Almost immediately, his head bowed down to take the tip of his member into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head of his shaft as his master let out a groan.  Reaching towards their nightstand, he opened the drawer to take out a small bottle of lubricant they used often, finding the bottle half empty before he squeezed the cool gel onto his fingers, humming as his slave moved down to take more of him into his mouth.

 

"Spread your legs, my good little slut."  Leo shivered underneath his grip, letting out a low moan at the feeling of his slaves hallowing out his cheeks, saliva dripping from his lips and down his aching member, wanting desperately to take him now, but there was still so much fun left to enjoy.  Complying, Leo spread his legs, trying his best to keep his balance spreading his thighs and keeping himself up to suck off his boyfriend on his elbows, before he was pulled away from the member, red faced with wet lips and a pout.

 

"Good boy.  Turn around for me and spread your legs again."  Nodding, Leo obeyed quickly, moving to lay with his face against the pillows and hips raised like he was ready to take anything (and just about was), Takumi hummed his approval before taking a pair of handcuffs out of the nightstand and putting them onto his boyfriend.  Surprised, the blond looked back at him, before letting out a shaky moan once the feeling of a single digit inside of him caught his attention instead.

 

Resting his head back against the soft pillows, he accepted the finger with a roll of his hips, quickly reponding with his usual 'green' when he was asked for a simple color.  Leo seemed almost in a daze by the time a second lubricated finger was added, and then another, all three digits thrusting roughly against his prostate, abusing it in just the right way as he let out pleading cries and moans, a soft kiss pressed to his lower back.  "You're not allowed to finish until I say so."  Takumi commented, free hand moving to grip his ass tightly before he let out a whine, already feeling his orgasm near that he needed oh so badly.

 

Aching erection rubbing against the sheets as he rolled his hips back in time with the finger fucking, he couldn't hold it back, a pleading whine leaving his lips as he felt his climax approaching quickly.  "N-no,  _master, please-_ "  He pleaded, feeling his partner's lips against his spine as he tried his best to hold back his coming end, wrists struggling behind his back against the handcuffs he wore.  "You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

 

A loud cry and the feeling of his walls tightening against his fingers was the only answer and reassurance he needed that he truly did want punishment, climax ending with the trembling body of the bottoming male and sticky fluids that already threatened to leave stains on their white sheets.  Calming with a few deep breaths, Leo didn't think much of it until he felt a sharp sting against his rear and he let out a yelp, a heat burning within him he couldn't quite describe as he felt the pain and pleasure of his master punishing him.

 

He was going to be spanked.  And he hoped to any Gods out there it was going to be hard.  Not like he'd ever admit that in words, anyways.  "What did I tell you, sweetheart?"  Takumi purred, biting down harshly along his lower back as he whined, hand coming down again as he received another harsh slap, one more, then two, three, four, five, until he lost count.  With every slap against his ass, he was sure he would be too sore to sit for a day or so, but the stinging pain brought him oh so much pleasure, and soon his body was trembling in another rough orgasm.

 

Leo let out a choked sob, hands jerking against the handcuffs briefly before he blinked away his building up tears, his lover hearing his seemed to be distress and helping him sit up, pulling him into his lap as he wiped the droplets away from his eyes and red cheeks.  'Hey, Leo..  Did I go too far, I'm so sorry, are you okay?  Do you want to stop?"  He rambled on, before the blond let out a soft chuckle, leaning forward and stealing a kiss as he nuzzled into his shoulder.  "No, it's perfect.  It's so perfect.  I love you so much."  He hummed softly, taking a deep breath slowly as Takumi himself felt a flush on his cheeks.

 

"Color?  Do you still want to-?"  Before he could even finish his sentence, he was pushed onto his back with bound hands, a smirk on the blond's face.  "Green.  And hell yes."  Seeing as it was probably his turn to shut up now, he let Leo take the lead, lowing himself onto his lover's shaft with a soft sigh.  It all felt like so much, he had so much pleasure, he knew he likely couldn't last long, and probably neither of them could, but he didn't pay it much mind as he began to rise and lower his hips, gyrating them occassionally.

 

Both were soon lost in pleasure, Takumi's hands on his lover's hips as he took a moment to take off the handcuffs, bringing him into a kiss as he panted and cried out his name.  So many sweet sounds he loved to hear from the one he loved most.  Neither complained when they both came sooner rather than later, content enough with each other as Leo pulled off of him with a whine, laying down beside him with a tired sigh.  Takumi pulled him into a hug slowly, brushing his hair away from his face as he nuzzled his neck.

 

"It wasn't too much, right?  Everything was okay?"

 

"It was perfect, Takumi.  Thank you."

 

"Even when I insulted you..?"  Takumi asked curiously, still slightly worried he went overboard.

 

"I love it, it was truly fine.  Besides, I'm always a slut for y-"

 

A sigh.

 

"Leo, go to sleep already."

 

A chuckle.

 

"Yes, master.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ay I hoped you liked the kinky gay sex, sorry if it seemed rushed because tbh, it kinda was. I take requests for pairing ideas and kinks mwahaha


End file.
